


Ysoldas Wahl

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Big decisions have to be made quickly, Drunken Singing, F/F, Fantasies within fantasies, Gen, Implied D/s, Implied domestic servitude, Lesbian Kissing, Unrequitted love finds a way, fur coats
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: This is the first piece of Skyrim fan fiction I wrote, yet never published.





	

> _Was kann die Oglala dafür, daß sie so schön ist?_  
>  _Was kann die Oglala dafür, daß man sie liebt?_

Ysolda schaute auf, als aus weinseligen Kehlen ein erneuter, alkoholschwerer Gesang erscholl. Unwillkürlich trat ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie zu der Wirtschaft hinüberblickte; die Beflaggte Mähre war von der Drachengeborenen zum Zentrum der Feierlichkeiten ihres Sieges über Alduin auserkoren worden, und ganz Whiterun, so schien es, war nun dort versammelt, trank, was die Fässer hergaben, sang, tanzte, lachte. Warmes, buttergelbes Licht strömte aus den Fenstern der Wirtschaft, und selbst in der Kälte des viel zu schnell aufziehenden Morgens spürte Ysolda noch die Wärme des Feuers und die Wärme des Mets... und auch die Wärme, die jedesmal in ihrem Bauch aufloderte, wenn sie verstohlen die Drachengeborene betrachtete, eine große Khajiit, schlank, stark, die die Härte einer Kriegerin vereinte mit der Weichheit einer Frau. 

Oglala. Der Name zerfloß süß auf ihrer Zunge wie ein Löffel Honig und erfüllte ihre Gedanken mit seinem seltsamen, fremdländischen Klang. Selbst für eine Khajiit schien er ungewöhnlich; die Namen der Khajiit, deren Karawane es gelegentlich nach Whiterun verschlug, klangen ganz anders. Aber was verstand sie schon von den Feinheiten der Kultur des fernen Elsweyr? Daß der Name sie berührte wie das Streicheln von Rosenblüten auf ihrer Haut, war alles, was sie wußte; alles, was wichtig war. 

Ysolda seufzte. Warum gab sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue diesen Träumen hin? Sie war sich sicher, daß die Khajiit kein tieferes Interesse an ihr hatte. Die Drachengeborene schien jedesmal froh, sie zu sehen, beantwortete ihr "es ist immer ein schöner Tag, wenn Ihr da seid" mit einem Lächeln, aber auf die zaghaften Versuche der Nordfrau, mit ihr zu flirten, war sie nie eingegangen. Sah sie sie denn nicht? Verstand sie sie nicht? Oder wollte sie sie nicht verstehen? 

> _Und daß sie überall in Tamriel gern geseh'n ist,_  
>  _Man soll doch froh sein, daß es sowas Schönes gibt..._

Dabei gab es weiß Dibella genügend Gerüchte über Oglala. Daß Lydia nie von ihrer Seite wich, hatten die Einwohner Whiteruns bald bemerkt, und auch, wenn niemand es wagte, es der Khajiitfrau ins Gesicht zu sagen, so klatschen und tratschten doch viele hinter vorgehaltener Hand, und es bestand allgemeine Übereinkunft, daß die beiden lesbische Liebhaberinnen sein mußten. Am Anfang hatten diese Gerüchte noch Unwillen hervorgerufen, gerade bei den älteren und konservativeren Bürgern der Stadt, aber Oglala hatte soviel für Whiterun – und nun für ganz Skyrim – getan, daß niemand mehr ein schlechtes Wort über sie verlor. 

Ysolda hätte viel dafür gegeben, an Lydias Stelle zu sein. Nicht, daß ihr etwas daran gelegen hätte, in schwerer Rüstung Drachen zu erschlagen, aber Tag und Nacht an der Seite der Drachengeborenen zu sein, auch oder gerade, wenn niemand anderes da war, danach sehnte sie sich sehr. Unwillkürlich ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihre Gedanken wieder abdrifteten — diesmal zu jener Fantasie, in der sie von Banditen entführt und von Oglala gerettet wurde, nackt in ihrem Käfig fiebernd, während die Khajiitfrau grandios die Unholde niedermähte, bevor sie deren bebendes Opfer aufschloß und sich von diesem die Bezahlung nahm, die sie für seine Rettung verlangte. 

Ein Tippen auf ihrer Schulter brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie schaute auf — und fuhr zusammen, denn neben ihr stand niemand anders als das Objekt ihrer Fantasien, die kühne, starke Kriegerin, die gerade noch Ysoldas Träumereien beherrscht hatte. Oglalas geschlitzte Augen schauten sie teilnahmsvoll an, und die Stimme der Drachengeborenen war weich wie dunkler Samt, als sie sprach. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Ysolda? Du sitzt schon eine ganze Weile alleine hier draußen." 

Ysolda nickte, langsam, unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte. "Ja, es ist... ich bin... ich habe nur etwas frische Luft gebraucht." Es war eine Lüge, und nicht einmal eine besonders gute, und die Khajiitfrau tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, darauf hereinzufallen. "Wirklich? Nun, ich würde sagen, davon hast du mehr als genug bekommen. Ist dir denn nicht kalt?" 

Doch, ihr war kalt, das merkte sie jetzt; ein Schauer durchlief ihren ausgekühlten Körper und ließ ihn unter ihrem dunkelblauen Festtagskleid erzittern. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte Oglala sich neben sie gesetzt. "Komm doch wieder zu uns rein, Ysolda. Es ist kalt hier draußen, und drinnen gibt es ein Herdfeuer, und Met, und gute Gesellschaft." Sie lächelte. "Und wir haben doch wahrlich allen Grund zum Feiern." 

Das stimmte wohl. Aber Ysolda brachte kein Wort heraus; sie nickte nur stumm und betete zu den Neun, daß sie die Kraft haben würde, sich nicht vor Kälte und Sehnsucht an den warmen Körper der Khajiit zu drücken. Oglala betrachtet sie noch eine kleine Weile, stand dann ohne ein Wort wieder auf und ging zurück in die Wirtschaft, aber bevor Ysolda sich noch Vorwürfe machen konnte, erschien sie wieder im Eingang, ihren Mantel über einen Arm gelegt. Sie trat vor die frierende Nordfrau und legte ihr den langen Pelz um die Schultern, tadelte sie dabei mild, als wäre sie ihr Mündel. "Wirklich, du solltest vorsichtiger sein... du wirst dir noch den Tod holen. Wenn du nicht in der Stimmung für Geselligkeit bist, zieh' dir zumindest etwas an, auch wenn du lieber alleine bist..." 

Bei diesen Worten schossen Ysolda unvermittelt die Tränen in die Augen, und sie wandte sich ab. Lieber alleine? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, niemals mehr wollte sie alleine sein; jeden Tag wollte sie neben dieser Frau aufwachen, nie von ihrer Seite weichen. Aber niemals, niemals würde es wahr werden, und sie würde doch immer alleine bleiben, solange, bis sie eine alte Jungfer war, um am Ende einsam und verlassen zu sterben, unglücklich und... 

Sie bemerkte die Umarmung erst, als weiches Fell über ihr Gesicht strich. Die Khajiit hatte sie ohne Schwierigkeiten aufgehoben, trug sie nun in ihren starken Armen und hielt sie, während Ysoldas schlanke Arme um ihren Hals lagen. Der fremdartige, markante Geruch der Drachengeborenen umhüllte Ysolda wie ein Schleier, und sie versteifte sich unwillkürlich. 

"Oh... bitte verzeih' mir, Ysolda. Ich bin wohl zu weit gegangen." Verlegenheit sprach aus Oglalas Stimme, als sie begann, die Nordfrau wieder abzusetzen. Aber Ysolda schlang die Arme nun nur um so fester um den Hals der Khajiit und weinte lautlos in ihr seidendunkles Fell, während Oglala nun vollends verwirrt schien und nicht mehr wusste, ob Ysolda eigentlich zuviel oder zuwenig getrunken hatte. 

Nach einer Weile hatte Ysolda sich ausgeweint. Beschämt blickte sie zu Oglala auf, aber in den in den geschlitzten Augen der Khajiitfrau stand nichts als Mitgefühl. "Ysolda, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was ist passiert? Kann ich dir helfen?" 

Immer hilfsbereit, dachte Ysolda. Oglala würde sich nie ändern. "Nein, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung mit mir", sagte sie laut. "Und ich... weiß es nicht, Oglala, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich sollte nicht darüber sprechen, es ist alles so dumm." 

Eine schlanke, bepelzte Hand strich mit weicher, ledriger Sohle sanft über ihr Haar. "Nein, sag' so etwas nicht, Ysolda. Was auch immer es ist, ich bin sicher, daß es nicht dumm ist. Sprich ruhig mit mir, es wird dir besser gehen, wenn du es mit jemandem teilst." 

Ysolda erschauerte unter der zärtlichen Berührung, entspannte sich aber mit einem tiefen Seufzer. "Na gut, was kann ich schon verlieren. Oglala..." Sie dachte einen Moment nach, wog ihre nächsten Worte ab. "Habt Ihr jemals eine andere Frau geliebt?" 

Die Khajiit antwortete nicht, und ihre Miene gab nichts preis. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie so unlesbar sein wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. 

Ysolda senkte den Blick, schämte sich ihres verheulten Aussehens. "Habt Ihr jemals nachts wachgelegen, weil Ihr Euch wünschtest, sie würde Euer Bett mit Euch teilen? Habt Ihr jemals Eure Arbeit vernachlässigt, weil Ihr jede wache Sekunde an sie denkt? Habt Ihr Euch jemals nach einer Frau verzehrt, die Euch kaum wahrnimmt, es nicht einmal merkt, wenn Ihr mit ihr flirtet?" 

Die letzten Worte waren lauter gewesen, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, und die Drachengeborene schaute sie nun unverwandt an; das Mitgefühl in ihrer Miene war diamantener Härte gewichen. Ysolda erschrak. War sie zuweit gegangen? Wußte die Khajiit, um wen es Ysolda ging? Unwillkürlich schloß die Nordfrau die Augen und wartete auf den unvermeidbaren Zornesausbruch, der nun folgen würde. 

Nach einem Moment der Stille spürte Ysolda wieder eine Hand, doch diesmal lag sie unter ihrem Kinn, nicht auf ihrem Haar. Sanft wurde ihr Kopf nach oben gedrückt, und just, als sie die Augen öffnete, begegneten Oglalas Lippen den ihren, und die Khajiit küsste sie auf den Mund, zunächst sanft, dann druckvoller, fast fordernd. Ysolda schloß ihre Augen wieder, um nicht aus dem Traum zu erwachen, um den es sich mit Sicherheit handeln mußte. 

Endlich zog sich Oglala wieder zurück. Ysolda öffnete ihre Augen und schaute die Drachengeborene ängstlich an. Trotz des Pelzes um ihre Schultern zitterte sie wieder. 

"Ysolda." Die sonore Stimme der Khajiit war tief und respekteinflößend. Ysolda konnte nur nicken. "Ich weiß, was du für mich fühlst. Und ich fühle mich geehrt. Ich schätze dich auch als Freundin, aber daß du meine Partnerin wirst, ist ausgeschlossen." 

Ysolda spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zusammenschnürte, als hätte jemand einen rohen Strick darumgelegt und ihn nun brutal zugezogen. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die erneut in ihre Augen schießen wollten. 

"Aber ich kann dir dennoch etwas anbieten. Ich brauche für mein Herrenhaus bei Falkreath noch eine Dienerin; wenn du willst, gehört die Stelle dir. Ich werde nicht immer da sein, aber wenn ich es bin, wirst du mich bedienen, außerdem für mich kochen, waschen, putzen und so weiter. Und auch im Bett wirst du mir zu Diensten sein." 

Ysolda hörte still zu, während die Drachengeborene sprach. 

"Du wirst einen Lohn erhalten, der deinem Status entspricht. Du wirst aber auch zu meinem Haushalt gehören, und ich werde nicht dulden, daß du dich ohne meine Erlaubnis aus meinem Haus entfernst. Tust du es dennoch, werde ich dich finden und bestrafen." 

Das Raubtiergebiß der Drachengeborenen schimmerte im Mondschein wie poliertes Elfenbein, und Ysolda erschauerte, als die Bilder ihrer Fantasie mit Macht wieder in ihren Kopf drängten. 

"Das ist das, was ich dir anbieten kann. Ich weiß, daß es nicht einfach ist, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen, deshalb gebe ich dir bis morgen Zeit, über mein Angebot nachzudenken. Nimmst du es nicht an, so bleibst du in Whiterun, und wir bleiben Freunde. Tust du es aber doch" – hier hielt die Khajiit kurz inne – "so wirst du mir gehören und meine Dienerin werden. Denk also gut nach und gib mir dann Bescheid." 

Ysolda konnte nur nicken, und selbst der schwere Pelzmantel verhinderte nicht, daß sie unkontrolliert zitterte. Oglala stand auf, schaute sie noch einmal an, und überließ die Nordfrau dann ihren Gedanken, während sie zurück in die Wirtschaft stapfte, um sich bei Met und Gesang aufzuwärmen. 

> _Was kann die Oglala dafür, daß sie so schön ist?_  
>  _Ist denn die Oglala nicht Skyrims schönste Zier?_

Ysolda starrte eine Weile ins Leere, verloren in ihren Gedanken, Visionen einer Zukunft als Dienerin, im Bett mit Oglala – mit der Herrin, korrigierte sie sich –, in der Küche, im Haushalt. Es würde kaum anders als ihr bisheriges Leben sein, aber sie würde Oglala nah sein. Sie würde zu ihrem Haushalt gehören. Auf mehr konnte sie nicht zu hoffen wagen. 

Die Nordfrau straffte ihre Schultern und zog den Pelz enger um sich, als sie aufstand. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen; nun würde sie feiern, und am nächsten Morgen würde sie der Herrin mitteilen, daß sie ihr Angebot annahm. 

> _Und daß sie immer bei den Nords so gern geseh'n ist —_  
>  _Was kann die Oglala, die Oglala dafür?_


End file.
